iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
My Favorite Artist/songs
Lady Gaga- Aura,Venus,G.U.Y,Sexxx Dreams, Manicure, Do what you want, Artpop, Swine, Donatella, Fashion, Mary Jane Holland, Dope, Gypsy, Applause, Marry the night, You and I, The Edge of Glory, Born this way, Judas, Hair,Scheibe, Bloody Marry, Electric Chapel, Eh Eh (nothing i can say), Money Honey, Starstruck, Boys Boys Boys, Paper Gangsta, I like it rough, Bad romance, Just dance,Poker Face,Til Happens to you. # Chris Brown- Run it, Wall to wall, With you, Yo (excuse me miss), should've kissed you,Turn up the music,Strip,Zero,Don't wake me up # Chris Crocker- Freak of Nature, I want your bite, Mind int he gutter, Second to none. #Steven Joseph- Chase away my heartbeat, touch u, Accelerating, Circus Sound. #David Guetta- Dangerous, bang my head, where them girls at, little bad girl, turn me on, without you, i can only imagine,crack it up,titanium, play hard,sexy bitch, who's that chick, commander. #Jeffree Star- Beauty Killer, lollipop luxury, get away with murder, love to my cobain, prom night. #Jennifer Lopez- Booty, dance again, i'm into you, love don't cost a thing, if you had my love, waiting for tonight, on the floor. #Jordin sparks- Battlefield, Tattoo, No Air. #Justin Timberlake- TKO, Suit & Tie, Tunnel Vision, Mirrors, sexyback, cry me a river, rock your body. #Katy Perry- Peacock, Circle the drain, the one got away, part of me,wide away,Dressin up. E.T, I kissed a girl,waking up in vegas, thinking of you, Ur so gay,hot n cold,Roar, Legendary lovers,birthday, unconditionally, Dark horse, This is how we do,double rainbow, it takes two, Choose your battles. #Kesha- Tik Tok, Take it off, Kiss n tell, Blah Blah Blah, dancing with tears in my eyes, Cannibal, sleazy,blow, die young,C'mon, Crazy kids, Dirty love, gold trans Am, We R who we R. #Maroon 5- Lucky Strike, One more night, Daylight, Harder to breathe, She will be loved,maps, animal, Sugar. #Blood on the dance floor- Bitches get stitches, inject me sweetly, sexting. #Backstreet boys- Larger then life, i want it that way, shape of my heart, as long as you love me, Quit playing games ( with my heart) #Ariana Grande- Problem, One last time, Break free,be my baby, love me harder, bang bang bang #Beyonce- run the world (girls), Best thing i never had, beautiful lair, single ladies, radio, Diva, Sweet dreams. halo, Crazy in love. #Christina Aguilera- Hurt, Not myself tonight, Bound to you, Genie in a bottle, what a girl wants, army of me, Your body, say something, #Gwen Stefani- Hollaback girl, the sweet escape, You're my favorite, Used to love you. #Demi Lovato-Confident,cool for the summer, stone cold, kingdom come,waitin for you, wildfire, lionheart,heart attack, made in the USA, without the love, neon lights, nightingale, Really don't care, fire starter,something that we're not, warrior, La la land,get back, Here we go again, Gift of a friend, light weight, give your heart a break, skyscraper. #Eminem- Lose yourself, Not afraid, the monster, no love, space bound, Love the way you lie. #Fifth Harmony- That's my girl, worth it, work from home. #Hilary Duff- fly,dangerous to know, who's that girl, the getaway, someone's watching over me, wake up, beat of my heart,Jericho. #Iggy Azalea- Beg for it, Fancy, black widow, team. #The Veronicas- untouched, popular, take me on the floor, hook me up, lolita. #Zedd- I want you to know, stay the night, true colors. #Selena gomez,a year without rain, round and round,my dilemma, Love you like a love song, music feels better,nobody does it like you, love will remember, undercover, write your name, B.E.A.T, Save the day,come and get it, like a champion, stars dance,slow down, birthday day, good for you, some old love, the heart what it wants. #Rihnna- work,umbrella, shut up and drive, Disturbia, Pon de Replay, Russian Roulette, Rude boy, te amo, S&M, You Da One, where have you been, we found love, Diamonds, stay. #The Pussycat dolls- when i grow up, don't cha, Beep. wait a minute, Stickwitu, Buttons, I don't need a man, How many times how many lies, Right now, Taintedlove/ where did our love go, feelin good. #Pink-fucking perfect, so what, please don't leave me, funhouse, U + Ur hand, Just like fire, Get the party started, raise your glass, blow me one last kiss, try, just give me a reason,true love. #Nickelback- If today was your last day, Gotta be somebody, Burn it to the ground, far away, savin me, how you remind me, photograph, rockstar. #Nick joans- Levels.chains, jealous,closer Category:Amie's Pages Category:Music Category:Lists